


Second Chances

by j_philly_b



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_philly_b/pseuds/j_philly_b
Summary: Nemo's offer is tempting, but it's not real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working, but I can’t stop thinking about the 6x06 flashbacks and what could have been going through Killian’s mind in the aftermath.

It’s a trick. It has to be a trick. There’s no way Nemo’s first mate was the same boy he left sleeping peacefully to wake to a living nightmare.

The passage of time has held little meaning for him in centuries, but now it’s screaming at him, battering him down, making him feel its weight. It was mere weeks ago that he cut down the man who dared to call himself a father. The man who took his second chance and tried to recreate a past that he ran away from the first time. And yet, on that ship, before his very eyes, proof that years had passed, proof that another man’s heart had grown cold and bitter and empty with hatred and a thirst for revenge.

Twenty-eight years, Cora told him it would pass in the blink of an eye.

He was lost, he was racing against time that no longer existed as he knew it and his world was upside down. His Crocodile was gone, Smee was gone, the entire world was gone. The only thing he had left was his hatred and his ship.

Nemo’s offer was tempting, but it was an empty promise. There was no such thing as a second chance. He’d tried that, with Liam, with Milah, with his father. Second chances weren’t real, they were empty promises, they were attempts to avoid a destiny that was unavoidable and unattainable at the same time.

He knew he was being tortured, that the price of his long life was isolation, and yet the lure of a second chance had always been his weakness. A weakness that cost him Liam, a weakness that cost him Milah, a weakness that finally cost his soul. An offer of a second chance was nothing more than a siren’s song, a beautiful thing that left devastation in its wake. He refused to be tempted again. He would find a way to his Crocodile and he would have his revenge. No more second chances, no more temptations to be a different man, a better man.

It had been eluding him for years, but he knew his destiny, and he was going to meet it head on. Revenge then death, as it was meant to be.


End file.
